Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus that processes image data.
Description of the Related Art
When an image or any input data is processed, a technique for image-processing each data piece using an image processing parameter has been known.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4100836 discusses a method for encoding image data using a plurality of Huffman tables. By this technique, the Huffman table appropriate for input data can be selected, and the data size of data to be encoded can be suppressed.
However, in the conventional technique, when plural kinds of image data are acquired, each kind of the image data is image-processed using the corresponding image processing parameter. Therefore, the number of times of image processing may increase, and it may take time to perform the image processing.